


satisfaction

by Zerrat



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Implied Character Death, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five survives and exacts revenge for a memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsenpai/gifts).



> For the prompt from lionsenpai, "Survival, One/Five". Since this is a drabble challenge, the fic is only 100 words. ;p

Five is a survivor, born to slip through the cracks, to land on her feet, to find opportunity where any other would have hit rock-bottom. 

Her vicious satisfaction is a palpable thing when she looks her enemies in the eyes across the executive table with a baring of teeth - a smile - knowing they couldn't _best her,_ never again.

That's all she lives for. 

There's only ever been one who'd made her hesitate, doubt - made her wonder.

Five laughs, alone in her office, power at her fingertips, surrounded by boundless wealth. 

That _one person_ had been taken a long time ago.


End file.
